Thank You
by Rayella-San
Summary: Jotaro Kujo was awoken by the blaring of his alarm clock. While in the beginning it was a dreadful sign first things in the morning, he soon grew to love it. The headache inducing chirping was a signal that his husband was downstairs making breakfast.


Jotaro Kujo was awoken by the blaring of his alarm clock. While in the beginning it was a dreadful sign first things in the morning, he soon grew to love it. The headache inducing chirping was a signal that his husband was downstairs making breakfast. Drawn by the aroma of pancakes, Jotaro threw the sheets off himself and hurried out the bedroom, not caring at all about his shirt. Every morning he woke up to an empty bed. It didn't particularly affect him, but it would've been nice to see his husband stumble around to get ready after what had happened last night. Jotaro could imagine him blushing furiously in front of the bathroom mirror at the results of their actions. As Jotaro approached the stairs, he calmed himself down. He always played it cool around his husband; it was just the way his personality was. Of course he could see right through it, but it was still a part of him to do it. Jotaro calmly climbed down the stairs. There he was; the absolute love of his life. They had only been married for two months so everything still seemed unreal. Here he was, the man of his dreams, cooking pancakes just for him at seven in the morning in a pastel pink apron. Not to mention he had quite possibly the most amazing career ever. Jotaro gently smiled at the thought and grabbed a chair at the dining table. His husband spun around at the sound and beamed. He turned off the stove and brought a plate of pancakes with him as he joined Jotaro.

"Good morning Jotaro." The other greeted. As he placed an empty dish in front of him, Jotaro snuck in a kiss of his cheek.

"Hey Kakyoin." Jotaro mumbled still near Kakyoin's cheek. A faint blush appeared on his face. Kakyoin averted his eyes. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal."

"I wasn't thanking you for breakfast."

"Then what?" Just as he was going to reply, Jotaro stopped himself. He resisted the urge to smile.

"Nevermind." Jotaro rose to the kitchen counter. He pulled out the coffee maker and began the process.

"That's unfair Jotaro." A pout rose to Kakyoin's lips as he slipped into a seat. The two sat in silence. While waiting for the coffee to finish, Jotaro opened the silverware drawer to his right. He grabbed two pairs of forks and butter knifes and waltz to the table. As he set down Kakyoin's utensils, Jotaro spoke up.

"You're unbelievably cute when you make that face." Jotaro stated, leaning in and ruffling his husband's hair.

* * *

The clock above read 5:17 pm. Normally Jotaro would get off work around eight or nine, but today's business went by with no problems. Evening trains were normally packed to the brim with passengers. Oddly enough, it was practically empty. Something must have happened; but what? Nothing could have kept that many people behind. Even if something serious had happened, there's no way he wouldn't have caught wind of it. He wasn't complaining though; the ride home was extremely peaceful. Then an announcement came from the train. Jotaro's stop was next. He stared out the window. The sky had turned golden with shades of pink decorating every corner here and there; the sun was setting. For some reason, the idea was hurtful. The light leaving, only to be replaced by a different illumination that would never shine the same. Why did it hurt? He thought about his husband…

That wasn't possible…

Kakyoin never left him…

Right?

* * *

Jotaro came home to Kakyoin sleeping on the couch in the living room. The television was still on, running a show on women's fashion. Jotaro grabbed the remote, switching the power off. Kakyoin hazily rose from his position and yawned.

"Welcome home."

"You didn't get enough sleep."

"And who's fault do you think that is?" Kakyoin retorted with a grin. While he was joking around, Jotaro was in all seriousness. Thinking about it, this scenario seemed wrong. Jotaro very clearly remembered the two discussing it. It had been the first time he and Kakyoin shared a room together.

* * *

 _Jotaro had woken up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. As he arose, he felt Kakyoin's eyes on him. Jotaro didn't even have to check to know he was fully awake._

" _How come you're still up."_

" _Can't sleep."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because I hate it."_

" _That's stupid."_

" _Shut up." Kakyoin rolled over to face the opposite direction._

" _Sorry." Jotaro mumbled. "Why do you hate it…?" Silence._

" … _I'll wake up the same way I feel asleep…" He paused. "Alone."_

" _No you won't. I'll be there."_

* * *

Kakyoin got up and began to walk out the room.

"I'm taking a bath." Before he could exit, Jotaro clenched his wrist. He pulled Kakyoin into an embrace, his arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Promise you won't leave me."

"You already kn-"

"Just say it. Please." Jotaro refused to budge.

"Alright, alright," Kakyoin began. He returned the action and placed his head in the crook of his husband's neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The alarm went off, waking Jotaro up. Wrinkled clothes lay across his bedroom. His bedside was empty. Somewhere in his mind, he already knew what happened. Yet the images of Kakyoin were so vivid it was painful. Jotaro ran down the stairs, honestly scared of the reality he was about to face.

There were no pancakes that morning.

* * *

"He even dreams about me…" Kakyoin whispered to himself on the verge of tears. He'd watching over Jotaro ever since he died in Egypt four months ago. Since he had not confessed his feelings to him before the death, Kakyoin was stuck in a sort of limbo. A while back, he befriended a man named Caesar who was in the same situation with a different member of the family. After explaining his situation, Caesar had laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Looks like anyone with Joestar blood is bad news." After their discussion, the blonde had mentioned something of interest to him. "They say a person's dream reveals their genuine thoughts, like their honest wish. Most of the time, it's only things they like or want to see." Kakyoin knew he could enter Jotaro's dream; he slipped inside once unconsciously but quickly left. Last night he had finally gained the courage to see.

Kakyoin knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

'Thank you for loving me.'

Jotaro recalled what he was going to say that blissful morning.


End file.
